


HP | GGAD | satura

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 缝隙中的光* “我很乐意去死”——————旧文搬运，作于2018.11





	HP | GGAD | satura

 

“难道霍格沃茨没有占卜课？”

“是一门我没有选的选修课。”

“我明白了，你对占卜的偏见都是出于不了解。”

阿不思露出了笑容。他用一种并不让人讨厌的语气说道：“我想我还是有一些了解的，比如茶叶在杯底的形状，某人出生时星星的位置——”

“啊，”盖勒特·格林德沃愤慨地打断了他，“占卜魔法可不是从那些愚蠢的书里就能得到的。”

年长一些的男孩扬起眉毛：“所以我认为占卜课的存在毫无意义，你是在哪儿不同意我呢？”

“原来优等生先生也对学校有些意见。”盖勒特孩子气地笑了，好像在为他们又找到了一个共同点而高兴。

阿不思假装出不愿与他相提并论的骄傲：“有朝一日我当上校长的话，我就把这门课撤销。”

“你已经知道我对于学校的态度了，但我还是要说——这很自私。”盖勒特评论道。

“占卜不能教会我们任何东西，”阿不思认真地看着同伴的眼睛，“拥有‘天目’的人号称能看到未来，但事实说明他们的直觉并不准确，所以不能令我相信；退一步说，即便真的拥有那种能力，对我们的生活又有多少益处呢？当事情的结果已经知晓，过程又如何会有趣？”

“‘不能教会我们任何东西’，”盖勒特故意模仿着他的语气，忍不住朗声大笑，“阿尔，你还真是个无可救药的模范学生。”

“那么，你来说服我吧。”红头发的少年抱起双臂。

盖勒特思索了一会儿：“我不得不承认，要向没有‘天目’的人说明它的存在很困难，比向麻瓜们展示魔法的存在更困难……因为预言总是不被相信，或是被错误地解释。但作为一种非常，非常古老的魔法，它已经被时间验证了可靠性，麻瓜们正是用它来区分我们的：只有巫师和女巫能告诉你明天的事。”

“向麻瓜们展示魔法并不困难，你只需要让某个重物漂浮起来——”

盖勒特叹了口气：“既然你非要这样……那么，我做出一个成功的预言你就能相信了吗？”

阿不思展颜一笑：“很好，盖尔，是时候证明你是‘巫师中的巫师’了。”

“关于某事的未来，你总得给我一些它‘现在’即具有的信息。”

“你能否看见关于我的未来？”

阿不思向他伸出手，他敏捷地握住了。他们的手指紧扣在一起。

那双盖勒特已经很熟悉的蓝色眼睛里跳动着属于夏天的明亮火焰，暂时遮盖了原来的踌躇和抑郁。

“你会变得富有，变得更有智慧，会获得很高的声望，会有很多人爱戴你，倾慕你；你会有很多孩子，男孩，女孩，对你忠心不贰，甚至愿意为你而死。”

“不，不会。”

“我看见了。”他言之凿凿。

“不会，”阿不思重复了一遍，朝他温柔地笑了，“这一点我很清楚。”

“哪一点？”

“我绝不会有孩子，”他慢慢地说，“我永远也不可能结婚，我……”

阿不思没有说下去，但盖勒特已经明白了。

“那暂时放在一边，我脑海中又浮现了出一个。”

“开始你的花言巧语吧。”

他长久地看着他，直到阿不思想移开视线。他握紧了那只想抽开的手，很庄重地，轻声地说道：

“我就要吻你了。”

阿不思居然还能在极度震惊里说出话来：“这可不算什么预言——”

他俯身过去亲吻他，如同轻生者走入水中那样荒唐又疯狂：本能的战栗，无用的挣扎，紧紧压在胸膛上的力量，越陷越深……

他重新开始呼吸，眼前像看了太久太阳那样有块黑影。他看着阿不思的神情，忍不住想伸手再触碰他。

他也那么做了，阿不思没有躲开他。

“你瞧，我说的是真的。”

——————

傍晚的原野透露出生锈般的颜色。

他们在离家有些远的地方：阿不思和他在一起，他们可以方便地一同移形回去。时候不早了，阿不福思待会儿看到他们一定会不高兴，但盖勒特不在乎。他们还可以再单独相处一会儿，这比什么都重要。

“你真的能看到将来的事。”

“是天生的。”他真诚地说，并不夸耀，也不害怕。

阿不思笑着看向他：“你是不是从来不觉得有必要表示得谦虚点？”

“你是不是总是这样言不由衷？”

“盖尔！”

“承认吧，你明明很喜欢我，喜欢我的自傲自大，喜欢我同样地看重你。”

阿不思微微低头：“对我来说，的确很难——”

“不是你的错，”他坚定地说，“反正我已经知道了。”

他已经知道阿不思是从谎言和秘密之中生长起来的，他知道阿不思因此痛苦，也因此恋慕他。

命中注定。

他不曾预见过他们的相遇，想必是因为一切发生的并不太迟：夏天过后就是秋天，还会有很多场酿酒等待着他们。

“你知道希腊人的故事吗，那个和日神索取了一样东西的女巫。”

盖勒特点点头。那个女巫叫西比尔，她想把神谕的手卷献给罗马的王，王并不相信她，直到她烧毁了手卷。

不被相信是所有先知者无法摆脱的诅咒。这对盖勒特来说却没什么关系：只要他能相信自己就足够了。

阿不思接着说道：“如果我们能成为死亡的主人，会活得比她还要长久，不过想必三兄弟也忘记和死神要求青春永驻，到那时，我们肯定是两个老头子了。”

想到事实可能的真的如此，盖勒特不禁有些丧气，但他总是有办法很快又快活起来。

“那等我们游荡够了，就去找它，像老三那样……我会很乐意去死。让我们一同去轻蔑死神。”

夕阳还差一点就完全坠落到山后面去了，他们只能看到一道细细的金线。

——————

END


End file.
